Wheel of Fortune
by Crooked-Incisors
Summary: Dr. Bellatrix Beyer (Original Character) is a young, new, and nervous doctor, about to participate, along with 40 other candidates, in a rigorous 6 week long interview/trial, set up by the infamous Dr. Gregory House. She'll have to not only prove herself as a competent doctor, but also overcome her shyness and self doubt if she has any hope in securing her place on House's team.
1. You Can Do this

Early in the morning on a Tuesday, in a small apartment bedroom someone could be heard talking in a faux-confident tone. "Bellatrix Beyer, um- Bellatrix Beyer.. Bella Beyer. You can call me Bella. Shoot.. Don't worry calm down." The voice of this Bellatrix Beyer wavered as she spoke, sat in her wheel chair in front of a large vanity mirror. On the surface of said vanity, splayed out, were several forms and notes, and on the mirror were post its with reminder's of a certain time, and pick me ups.

Her green blue eyes searched the mirror's frame then her own face, littered with freckles and done up in calm makeup, her pink lips pulled into a small frown. Her light orange hair was neatly brushed with a braid acting as a sort of headband, but even though it was nearly perfect she still ran the comb threw it again, then huffed as she set it down.

"I'm very happy to meet you Dr. House, I'm Dr. Beyer, I hope that I can prove myself useful in the next few weeks." She smiled her best smile, and her eyes seemed to sparkle when she used the prefix Doctor on her own name. She was soon brought out of the trance as her phone began to beep alerting her to the time.

"Oh shoot-" She wheeled her chair back from the vanity and to the door quickly, pausing to slip shoes on her immobile feet and a coat around her shoulder and a blanket over her legs. And before rolling out the door, kissed a picture frame on the wall goodbye with two fingers. Rolling back after a few feet to lock the door, then making her way into the elevator and too her first day at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. 

* * *

Bella arrived at the lobby of the hospital to a bit of a crowd, all seemingly going to the same place as they mumbled to each other. Her ears picked up a few names, the most common was Dr. Gregory House. She followed a few people who seemed to know where they were going and ended up in a small lecture hall, unfortunately with steps, so she just wheeled her chair out of the way of incoming traffic and set down her purse on one of the desks in her row.

Her eyes danced a crossed the room at the unfamiliar faces all coming in and sitting down, some chatting idly, others silent, some looked to even be plotting. Bella grew more nervous and chewed at her bottom lip. She noticed no one seemed to sit in her row, perhaps wanting to get as close to the center desk as possible. Sighing a bit Bellatrix decided to not dwell on what was going on and instead pull out some paperwork she needed to finish.

It felt as though hours went by, waiting for this elusive House. Bella wondered why he would schedule them all here at 8 a.m., when he himself hasn't shown and it is nearly 11 a.m. now. Bella checked her watch for the time and closed her to rub them. When she opened them she saw the lower lecture hall door open, it hit the wall with a loud thump making her, and frankly most of the other candidates jump in alarm.

She focused on the figure appearing threw the door, his gate uneven, his expression seemed that of a tired man feigning anger. Everyone was silent including this man as he pulled with him a guitar amp, and a beautiful guitar, if it weren't for the obvious damage to the bridge. Bella put away all distractions and leaned forward as the man set up the amp and guitar and turned them both on. He sat on the desk at the bottom of the hall and started to tune the guitar.

And Finally.

"Sometimes...I am wrong." The voice was low, gravelly, as his fingers delicately strummed. "I have a gift for observation..." The guitar's strings were very off in tune. "For reading people and situations, but sometimes I am wrong." He repeated. "This will be the longest job interview of your life. I will test you in ways you will often consider...Unfair...Demeaning...And illegal.." He punctuated his sentence with two more painful strings. "And you'll often be right..."

Bella was entranced by the person at the head of the classroom, which by now she had guessed must be House, and hung onto every word that dripped from him.

"Look to your left, and now look to your right." His fingers strummed idly, before slamming his hand on the strings silencing the guitar. "By the end of six weeks one of you will be gone." He adjusted something below the bridge, before returning his hand to the strings. "As will 28 more of you.." He eye'd everyone down before a slight smirk arose to his features."

Silence...

"Wear a cup." House strummed all six chords, causing an obnoxious blare to ring threw out the classroom.

It was only then that the dread of what was to come settled into Bella.


	2. The Right Stuff, Part one

After the events of yesterday, Bella wasn't too keen on returning to the hospital. It came to a head as she sat at the wheel of her car, picking slightly at the grip of her hand control. It was nearly 8 a.m. and she could feel tears in her eyes from anxiety. She looked at the clock and bit her lip, deciding to stay strong. The car door was opened her chair assembled and her ass wheeled back into the hospital.

* * *

Her stomach was light with butterflies as she entered the classroom and settled herself in the same spot she was in the day before. Glancing at the people around her, mentally noting there were about 40, she felt a twinge of discouragement, but brushed it away in favor of doodling on a scrap of note paper. The murmurs of the classroom distant as they all awaited House.

It was nearly 9:30 a.m. when he came in. Everyone perked right up and listened closely as he talked about the Tin-man from the Wizard of Oz. Bella also listened, then nearly jumped from her skin as the hospital administrator herself came in shouting for House to speak with her in the hall. He hobbled up the steps obviously annoyed with the interruption. He passed Bellatrix, grazing her shoulder, she stared at him for a moment before the door was shut to a crack behind him.

She could make out a bit of what they were saying, and everyone looked at her and the door. Nervously she shrugged and smiled in hopes everyone would look forward when suddenly.

"Row D you're fired!" The voice of their boss rang out threw the lecture hall from the doorway as several people begrudgingly started to leave. Bella watched with empathy as they left when again suddenly. "Did I say row D? I mean't row C, you're fired!" Houses voice had a amused tone to it.

Bellatrix couldn't believe that turn for a moment and felt her sweat turn cold as she thought of the days to come, she gripped her hands tightly to one another in hopes of settling her nerves. "You'll do fine B." She murmured and looked around. About 29 left.

House stuck his head in one last time to tell everyone to come up with 5 differentials before he returned, before disappearing to the faint sound of a beeper going off.

The classroom was a roar with voices all chatting and arguing their points on why the Tin-man suffered from the silver paint. As the voices chimed Bella sat thinking, eyes focused on the Tin-man's face projected on the screen.

* * *

A short while later Dr. House Returned, someone from a lower Level turned to tell him his diagnosis for the Tin-man, House cut him off with a quick, 'don't care new patient', as he made it to the center of the room.

As House described symptoms, one of the students caught Bella's eyes as he got up to kindly remove the projector from House's line of sight then returned to his seat, she spotted his number, 6. Frowning she realized that getting to know these people would be tough, and that alliances maybe meaningless, but she liked the look of 6 and his slight smile, and marked down on her notes to try and befriend him.

"Let's pretend our patient is Osama Bin Laden." House Joked.

Which another candidate questioned incredulously, he also caught Bella's attention as he was in the front row despite being in a motorized wheelchair, she took note of his number and a note to ask him how he managed to find his way to the front of the class room, as she would also like to be down there.

She snapped from her thoughts as house shouted "Heeeeeere's Osama!" And brought in a short woman, obviously confused.

"So since you all are numbered..." House mused. "We are going to do this alphabetically..." His tone seemed light as he called off numbers 8, 15, 5.

A voice spoke up, "Is the Synesthesia new?" Bella took note of his number, 39 then quickly looked at house fearful that speaking without permission would be a quick boot out, but house didn't seem to mind as he let the Patient answer.

Then a blonde towards the middle of the room's voice was heard. "How can we trust your answers?" 24, Bella wrote notes about personalities next to the few numbers she collected.

Then another question, abrupt and a bit loud.

"Spend much time above 50,000 feet?" This woman's number was 13.

Bella was a bit overwhelmed as she listened to the next few questions and answers taking notes of everything she could. Then suddenly House began to split the class into a group. 13, 32, and 39 are doing an E.E.G, a M.R.I, and an Angiogram, each of them headed down the stairs and out the classrooms side door.

"Anyone believe that Oswald acted alone?" Asked House.

6 rose his hand and quickly spoke before even being addressed. "If by 'alone' you mean that he was unaware that the C.I.A.-"

"Oh Shut up." House stopped the man mid sentance, annoyance obvious in his face. "Two groups check her blood and check her stool." House paced the front of the classroom.

Bella watched as 6 raced out the left door of the lecture hall, amused by his enthusiasm, then listened closely for further instructions from House. He seemed to be separating people based on their knowledge of baseball? Bella wasn't sure, so she watched as people were sent to do a L.P. and Cultures, while another was sent to break into her house, shocking Bella ever so slightly. House eye'd the last few people in the classroom, as he was asked by a candidate what they all should do.

* * *

"40 people for 3 openings and 'I want you to wash my car' this is not why I busted my ass in med school." 11, the Doctor in the motorized wheelchair, complained as he watched the others, including Bella, clean the car.

Bella cleaned a window as she turned her attention to the conversation starting between 18 and 11.

"We spend a half an hour washing a car big deal." 18 shrugged as he washed near the top of the car. Bella was relieved that at least one of the others didn't seem to mind the work, and rolled over to his side of the car to wash that door.

"It's demeaning" 11 spits, as he continues to not even make a motion to help.

"Work is demeaning? We're too good for this?" 18 returns.

Leaning into the back of the car with her palms, 24 pipes in. "Don't give me that honest days labor crap. We all went to med school so we wouldn't have to do a honest days labor." Something felt off about her to Bellatrix as she rang out her sponge, she turned her head to 18.

"What about a honest hours labor? And in exchange we get a chance at learning from one of the best diagnosticians in the world." 18 continued to work hard at scrubbing the dirty car.

"No. We Don't." 24 said voice low, and everyone around her seemed to stop and look at her and themselves. "If we did we'd be one of the ones performing tests." She continued. "We're done. He's just not gonna cut us loose until we've dusted his shelves, and starched his shirt." She dropped the sponge into the bucket. "I'm outta here" Her eye's danced around at everyone. "Who's with me?"

And just like that everyone started to follow the blonde, all very upset over the whole situation. Bella watched gripping the sponge tightly, she felt a pang of worry in her heart, when a voice brought her back from the distance.

"We don't need em we have this." 18 said rinsing his sponge and smiling a bit towards Bella. "I'm Jeffery Cole. You can call me Cole." He held out a soapy hand.

Snapping out of her stunned silence, Bella quickly took his hand. "I'm Bellatrix Beyer, y-you can call me Bella, or B, actually I don't really mind what you call me, but goodness I hope we can be friends, and that we don't get fired randomly!" Bella rambled a bit but Cole didn't seem to mind as he went back to washing the car.

"Yeah I hope that too." He even seemed in good spirits despite his expression.

Bella smiled and wheeled her way to the back of the car to wash up. That's when she noticed Cole lift his head to eye someone he obviously didn't care for. B turned her chair around to see 24 walking back over, smirking a bit.

"Change your mind?" Cole asked nearly finished washing the windshield.

"No." 24 stated simply.

"Then why're you here?" Bella nearly asked the same thing.

"Never intended to quit" The blondes smile grew a bit

"Then why did you-

She cut him off. "Intended to to get everyone else to quit..." Her eye's had a dangerous glint to them. "Get off the car I stole his keys we'll take it to a car wash." Presenting the keys, 24 marched over to the drivers side.

"How could you do that!" Bella's tone was that of nervous alarm, Cole waited for an answer, brows knitted together.

"If people get to break into a patients apartment, then respecting others peoples stuff isn't one of the rules" 24 was already getting into the vehicle, and begrudgingly Cole followed.

"Oh I don't like this..." Bella muttered as she opened the back door and transferred her way in, deconstructing her chair and putting it next to her in the backseat.

With a slam of the door they were off to the car wash, and the butterflies returned to their place in Bellatrix's stomach as she worried if this was going to be the end of this career path for her.


	3. The Right Stuff, Part Two

The trip to the car wash didn't take so long, which relieved Bella, only about ten minutes, Cole was silent the entire time, and 24 focused on driving. 24 was the first out of the car and she was off speed-walking back into the hospital. Cole opened the back door for Bella.

"Hopefully no one noticed we were gone.." Cole muttered holding the door frame and looking around.

"Well it wasn't too long, and we technically did what he asked, maybe he'll find us all clever or something- oof." Bella said transferring herself to her chair with a grunt. "I hope that they found out more information from the tests.." She wheeled her self out of the way of the door as Cole shut it.

"Yeah, like it matters though, new info only matters if it makes you think of a possibility faster than the 200 other people in there." Cole grabbed the handles on the back of the wheel chair and pushed her towards the hospital.

"Hmm, yeah... true.." Bella said turning her head back and up at Cole. "Maybe this time we'll be fast enough, then maybe he wont make us wash his windows." She laughed to herself.

Cole and her passed through the entrance, and at that moment they were met by 24 and 6.

"What's up?" Cole said looking at the both of them, stopping Bella's chair.

"We are heading to Hyperbaric Chamber, Osama may have Carbon Monoxide poisoning." 6 said putting his hands in his pockets.

"We're going too." Bella spoke up fast, feeling that if she didn't she and Cole would be really out of the loop. Cole looked down at her then at 24 and nodded.

24 didn't argue but she also didn't look to pleased as she headed off towards the chamber room. 6 looked at Cole and Bella shrugging before following.

"Good Idea." Cole started pushing Bella following 6 and 24.

* * *

The patient laid down on the table to the side of the room as 6 explained what the procedure involved. 24 monitored the heart rate when she started to check her phone. Cole didn't look too happy about this and pulled 24 over to talk for a moment. Bella wheeled herself near the patient and 6 to take over monitoring the heart rate.

"Her heart beat is strange..." Bella commented a little perturbed.

"I think she's having a heart attack.." 6 mumbled at first, before turning to the others to repeat. "Hey I think she's having a heart attack!"

Cole hurried over and started to pump her heart, as 24 left the room to dig through drawers for medication, 6 however hurried to the paddles and returned in seconds, already charging them. Bella backed out of the way.

"Clear." 6 held the paddles above the patients chest.

"You can't do that in here are you crazy?" Cole stopped pumping for a moment.

"Clear!" 6 shouted, and Cole pulled his hands away, and instantly 6 charged the patient. As he pulled back a fire broke out on the patients chest.

"Oh!" Bella shouted and wheeled to get a fire blanket.

6 went to get a fire extinguisher as Bellatrix returned and gave the blanket to Cole to throw on her. 6 came in and sprayed everything with the extinguisher. They all panted a bit from the terror of that little moment they just had, when 6 pressed a hand to the neck of the patient.

"Her hearts beating." 6 smirked nudging his head towards the patient.

Bella took her wrist and counted. "He saved her." She was still a little shaken by the event.

"Yeah but now we're fired." Cole said looking very upset.

The sprinkler system kicked in and poured water down on the three, causing Bella to shriek a little bit. Cole quickly wheeled her out of there and 6 followed.

* * *

"The procedure didn't cause the heart attack." Explained 6 to House.

Cole placed Bella at the bottom level of the lecture hall and sat down near her as she dried her hair as she listened to the doctors discuss the event of the Chamber. 24 tried to through 6 under the bus by bringing up the patients new burns, but House, didn't seem to care.

Dr. House decided that a Transesophageal Echo should be done and sends 26, 13, and 2 to get it done.

"The rest of you go to the cafeteria and document 10 things that can cause infection." He smirked before limping out of the room.

Cole sat at a booth with Bella on the other side, out of her chair. She laced her fingers together in front of her and looked around at everyone actually doing what House asked. 6 comes over to the two.

"Seat taken?" he says as he sits on Bella's side.

"Guess not.." Cole said eyeing him a bit suspiciously.

"What?" 6 asks noticing the look and glancing to Bella for support, she just looked a little worried.

"Nothing." Cole muttered.

"Look I'm sorry it was a necessary risk, besides I woulda' been fired not you two.." He said defensively.

"He doesn't care about who did it, he'd just fire us anyways." Cole argued.

"I think he did the right thing." Bella spoke up, earning a look from both of them. "She was in tachycardia, something had to be done quickly, burns are a small price to pay for living.." She smiled a bit reassuringly towards 6.

"Thanks." 6 smiled.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter now, we didn't get fired, but seriously be more careful, you'll end up hurting yourself or killing someone if you don't." Cole remarked, crossing his arms.

"So, 41, what's your name? Mine's Kutner, um Lawrence Kutner." 6 said turning a bit to her.

"41? O-oh! Oh my name is Bellatrix Beyer." Bella smiled and indicated towards Cole. "And This is Cole. It's so nice to know another name, numbers make connecting difficult."

"Maybe that's the point. Easier to fire a number than an actual person with a name." Cole said as he looked about.

"Yeah.. Sounds about right.. Connections wont matter much, because anyone can get fired at any moment anyways.." Kutner tapped a beat out on the table, which matched his leg bouncing.

"Well, despite that, I'd like to get to know these people." Bella said looking down at her hands.

"Gonna be hard with legs over there trying to cut everyone's throats.." Kutner pointed a thumb towards 24.

"She's good at it. She got like 10 people to just walk off.." Bella whispered.

House entered the Cafeteria to call everyone to follow him down the hall.

Kutner got up and stepped out of the way so Bella could get out of the booth and back into her chair. "Well hopefully we can talk again, maybe even work together sometime." He nodded to Bella then Cole before heading off.

Bellatrix transferred to her chair. "Go on Cole, catch up to House, I'll be fine." She shooed the Dr. away, he hesitated before following House down the hall.

She sighed fixing her blanket before starting to wheel herself down the hall, quite a ways behind everyone else.


End file.
